Spiral Limestone Column
Basic Information The Spiral Limestone Column is a beige-white cylindric building-block with diagonal grey (slightly recessed) stripes on it's rounded surface. This block shape can be used for building purposes and decoration. Columns are not able to move/roll and such cannot be used to build moving vehicles or the like. How to obtain You can create Spiral Limestone Columns by putting Spiral Limestone blocks in a Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for this. Spiral Limestone Columns cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Spiral Limestone Columns can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to craft Since update R49 on November 15th 2017, two cylindric Spiral Limestone Columns can be made by putting one Spiral Limestone block into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. Simply carry Spiral Limestone blocks with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Spiral Limestone blocks into the Processor (21 at max) by right-clicking them in the inventory list window to the left or dragging and dropping with your left mouse cursor. How to craft the cubic Spiral Limestone blocks To craft 8 (blocks of) Spiral Limestone, you'll need: * 1 Obsidian Rod made of an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 4 (blocks of) Limestone that can be mined from the Fossil layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better Power Cell equipped * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or occasionally found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or occasionally obtainable from Keepas either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Spiral Limestone Columns can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Spiral Limestone Columns can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at the columns and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all columns of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Other than that, Spiral Limestone Columns can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Trivia Before November 15th 2017 the cubic Spiral Limestone block was called Spiral Limestone Column. With update R49 an actual column with the exact same name was implemented. Since update R52 on February 14th 2018 the cubic building block was renamed (ingame) to Spiral Limestone. Category:Columns Category:Processed